Jawbreakers
Jawbreakers are the treat every kid in the the Cul-de-Sac likes. The Eds make attempts to obtain them by earning money from their scams, only to fail most every time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavors of Jawbreakers from around the world. Eddy appears to have a specific liking for Japanese jawbreakers, as revealed in "Once Upon an Ed." A jawbreaker costs 25 cents. Overview The main reason Ed, Edd, and Eddy perform scams is because of the delicious jawbreakers. But just what is it about those "mouth-watering candied spheres" as Double D so aptly describes them that makes them the center of Ed, Edd n Eddy's universe? They are candy and there aren't very many kids who don't go overboard for that, especially in Peach Creek. And of course it's the whole Peach Creek-Jawbreaker ratio that provides the driving force behind many of the show's plots - the Eds want Jawbreakers, but they don't have the cash to buy any and it only makes matters worse to see all the other kids, who normally wouldn't give the Eds the steam off their money, let alone their precious candy - enjoying a seemingly endless supply. Of course if that wasn't enough to make Eddy foam with envy he has to live with the fact that Kevin, who lives next door, has a dad who works at the Jawbreaker factory. Another thing about Jawbreakers the Eds are concerned with is possibly their sheer size. They're a mouthful and when you only have a very limited income the cheaper it is and the longer it lasts are the main parameters. Why blow your wad on a nickel's worth of chocolate that's gone in seconds when you could be slurping all afternoon? In Peach Creek, The Candy Store only sells Jawbreakers in one size. The Jawbreaker Factory Kevin's Dad works at the Jawbreaker factory, so he can't resist teasing the Eds with them. However, in "A Boy and His Ed", Kevin was willing to give the Eds free jawbreakers as part of a free jawbreaker handout Kevin was doing for all the kids in the cul-de-sac. The Eds were unfortunate enough that once, they missed a field trip to it in the episode "Run Ed Run," and ended up hitting the sky. The jawbreaker factory has a neon sign of a smile with a wagging tongue licking a jawbreaker. It also has a toll booth in front of the parking lot. Overall, it looks like a ridiculously happy, inviting place, possibly to emphasize how, to the kids, the place is a utopia. It is not to be confused with The Factory located behind the cul-de-sac, or the Lemon Brook Gag Factory located in Lemon Brook. Image:Jawbreaker factory.jpg|The road to the jawbreaker factory Image:Jawbreaker factory 2.jpg|Overhead shot of the jawbreaker factory Trivia *In the first episode ("The Ed-Touchables"), Eddy suggested each jawbreaker costs one nickel. *Jawbreakers don't seem to be the point of some scams, as the Eds have money sometimes but don't buy them (Edd once payed 50 cents to the Kankers to release Ed and himself). See also *List of Jawbreakers Category:Food